


Baked Goods

by SugaryMystery



Series: Lobbor Village [2]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia writing - Fandom
Genre: Exophilia, Exophilia Writing, F/M, exophilia sfw - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: Eleanor only has one day a week to walk free in the village, her father thinking this way he would keep her away from noise men wanting to ask for her hand and heart. Only if he knew that her hearth has been stolen for a long time already.
Relationships: M. Rakshasa x F. Human, Male Monster x Female Human, Male Rakshasa x Female Human, monster x human - Relationship, rakshasa x human
Series: Lobbor Village [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915960
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet story about not giving up dreams, a bit of a clichè romance, and a lot of sweet goodness from a big, fluffy, tiger.

Sunday’s are my favorite day of the week. The only day where I can be free of the governess lessons about walking straight carrying a book on my head, and the arguments my piano teacher has with my parents about my lack of rhythm. Today is the only day where I can wear my flowy dress and simple coat instead of those uncomfortable tight corsets or those dangerous high heels, flat shoes are better for running and taking long walks. Today, I know I don't need to put too much in me to look beautiful, only my usual bright smile.

I’m not allowed to be out too long, just enough to make it for dinner with my parents at seven. My father loves all of his children very much, my two brothers and me, but sometimes his love can be a little overwhelming. I know I should be grateful that he isn’t one of those parents that are losing their minds because their only daughter isn’t married yet, on the contrary, my father can’t even imagine someone _‘’worthy enough’’_ to be my husband of all the people he knows! He has even rejected some marriage offers from close friends and business partners. I know he loves me but he’s too overprotective over me! Something I guess I won't be able to understand... not until I have a family of my own, I guess.

But little does he knows, that I already have someone that has caught my eye, and my heart, for a very long time.

The first thing I do on this day is to visit the market and buy a few gifts, just so I don't arrive with empty hands, besides, I love how cute he reacts whenever I give him things. Then, with an eager pace, I walk towards the bakery with my heart hammering at the pace of my hurried steps. As I open the door a familiar voice calls me to the kitchen in the back; there, placing a big tray inside an even bigger oven, a big tiger turns to match my smile, welcoming me with a big hug and gentle purrs.

‘’Good morning, my lady'' he nuzzles against my cheek, making the ribbon that keeps my hat in place get lose, getting discarded on the kitchen floor. ''You’re as early and as gorgeous as always!’’ the rakshasa tiger seems happier than ever, and if I dare to say, more handsome than ever. His whiskers have a little flour on them, he only notices it when I brush it away from it.

‘’Good morning to you too, Dajav'' I lift the bags I was carrying, he didn't even notice them in his excitement. ''I bought you some things from the market''

''You didn't have to, I'm just happy seeing you'' he grabs the bags, they look smaller in his massive hands. ''Let's see; walnuts, pecans, grounded cinnamon... you even bought me tons of vanilla bean! Now I feel guilty'' he joked trying to sound dramatic.

''You can always bake those delicious biscuits I love so much! And...'' I pull another bag, this one was smaller but heavier. ''I bought you some pistachios as well since I know you love them so much!'' He smiled in awe. I was curious why he always buy great amounts whenever he could in the market, but never baked anything to sell later. Later I would learn he ate them all by himself. I left the bag aside and we walked away from the heat of the oven back to the front. ''I’ve been excited about this new recipe you’ve been working on these past weeks and I just can’t wait anymore!’’ I lie. The truth is, I've been too excited to see him today.

‘’Well, let’s have some tea with them’’ he pulls the chair so I can sit. ‘’I actually wanted to talk with you about something important, but first, let me finish the desserts real quick’’

Dajav disappears behind the back door and I immediately could smell the sweet notes of the vanilla bean, and maybe caramel with spices? This sweet smell makes me feel nostalgic about how things are now and how everything came to be. My mind drifting in nostalgia, going back at the time I got to meet this wonderful man.

* * *

Back then, I was to be considered some sort of a celebrity; the only daughter of the wealthiest man in this little village that mainly sells vegetables and fruits. My father caught fame by buying most of the land use for farming, making trades with the local villages, and owning a couple of shops in some of the most important cities. Lots of rumors came when he got engaged, and even more when he got married to my Zaza. So naturally, many gossips would circle around me as a result. My parents of all people were the most worried and tried to keep me inside the house busy with chores and other activities, that’s how the rule of ''only going out once a week'' was born, condemning me to the walls of my house with the view of the windows as comfort. Our village is prosperous but small, there’s not a lot to do around here so people need to keep themselves entertained, that’s why juicy gossips are worth gold.

The day I met him I was strolling near the market. I was a usual there, having to know the people that worked for and with my father since I wore diapers, but that day I was specifically looking for something to satisfy my sugar cravings. That's when I saw an unfamiliar shop just around the corner. It didn’t stand out much, in fact, if it weren’t for the small sign in the door that read _Bakery_ I would have thought it was empty or abandoned. My nose was instantly overwhelmed by the sweet smell of vanilla, orange, and spices, and in no time my feet were moving its own towards the dark place in order to find the source of that delicious smell.

As soon as I opened the door I was meet by an even discouraging sight, it was almost empty except for a couple of tables and chairs, the only light that came inside was from the windows because they didn’t have curtains on them, and the floor, even though it was empty it needed a good sweep. I thought of turning around but the smell was too god to be a lie I adventured further to the back, there, in what I assumed was the kitchen, I found him; sitting in a chair was a Rakshasa wearing a chef uniform with some flour in it, looking at his feet with his eyes closed. When he turned and saw me standing by the door he jumped from his seat and took a few steps back.

Only then I noticed he was actually a tiger. The only other rakshasas I've seen were the guards that would usually patrol in the large cities, like them he was broad and tall with arms that could crush the life out of me but with chubby cheeks and a round belly to which I could snuggle to for days. His whiskers were long, his nose was bright pink, and behind his beautiful thick eyelashes were the most gorgeous sky blue eyes I’ve ever seen. That was the very first time I had felt so strongly about someone I just met, at that moment I question myself if this was how ''love at first sight'' felt like.

He was surprised to see anybody around here and asked me if I was lost, I tried to think of a good excuse for my rude behavior but my stomach betrayed me and started grumbling out loud. Not the best first impression I wanted to make and I cursed myself for being so improper, however, he didn't seem insulted by it and just laughed softly. He opened the door of his oven and pulled a tray of freshly baked cookies, he put some in a plate and asked me if I would like to share some with him. We end up having tea and sharing small details of one another, the awkwardness of before fading smoothly as we talked between bites. 

I repeated his name, blushing slightly whenever I did. For a moment I feared he might be surprised after learning my name, knowing the high reputation I have but he didn't seem to recognize me at all. He told me that he'd been traveling for a long time since the war ended, looking for a suitable place to open the shop he has always dream. He was so sweet, so cheerful, and I could see how passionate he was about his dream. ''Sometimes people just need a little treat to change their day; it can be anything from a small present to a casual smile, and even a hug'' he took one of the cookies and divided in two. ''What I can offer are sweets and a greeting. But there's no reason not to try'' he ate one of the pieces and place the other to my mouth. I blushed even more as I took the bite, his smile was of pure joy and innocence which only made the butterflies in my belly fly madly.

Unlike the girls I to talk during parties, or some of the usual visitors my Zaza would have for evening tea, talking to him felt different. It was hard to explain it back then, I was still new to many emotions thanks to my isolation, so I didn’t want to pay much attention ignoring the fact that he was, and still is, my first crush. 

I started visiting him every Sunday of that month, I would go early in the morning after greeting some people at the market or picking up something to share with him, just before he would open the shop. He would always greet me with a wide smile and offer me the best pastries he had baked that morning. Sometimes he would make basic recipes, others he would like to experiment a little with local ingredients, but everything he made was pure gold in my mouth. After eating peacefully, we would chat for a little bit, asking questions, and speaking more about our likes and dislikes, getting to know each other better. Eventually, I had to leave, knowing it would be a little suspicious to stay the entire day with him, knowing he probably would be busy baking and attending the clients. 

This routine continued for three weeks, and on the third Sunday, I took all the courage I had and finally kissed him... on his cheek. His tail flickered, his body tensed, and my eyes widen. He seemed to have frozen in the place and I couldn't help the giggle coming out of my mouth. But things changed in my fourth visit. I was excited to see him as always, I even brought him some expensive cinnamon sticks my father had brought for me in his last business trip, but when I enter the shop he wasn’t behind the counter as usual. It was rather rude of me to walk inside without being invited, yet, the same pull I felt when I first came here was telling me that something wasn’t right. I found him in the back, standing with his back leaned against the wall, covering his face with his hands, shivering like a leaf. He didn’t hear me until I stood in front of him and hug him, he melted into my touch and clinging to me as he slowly started to cry desperately.

''Dajav, what's wrong?'' I asked him but he hugged me tighter, not even letting me see his face. I rubbed his back and planted soft little kisses on top of his head, on his chubby cheeks, and even one on his forehead. We stayed like this for a moment that seemed eternal, his big body felt heavy but I couldn't bring myself to push him away, I just wanted to hold him as long as he needed me to. It took him a while but he let me see him better, he seemed so hesitant to let go of me and kept his arms around me as I wiped his tears with my napkin. ''Please, talk to me'' I begged him. He nodded slowly. We sat behind the counter, sitting right next to each other.

“It is difficult to run a new business, you know. Most people are used to their local shops and feel a little threatened by things that are new. I don't have enough money to remodel the place, and despite how much I try to keep it organized it's clear that this doesn't look like a Bakery should. No wonder customers don't even bother opening the door'' his voice was heavy with both sadness and desperation. ''To be honest, it wouldn’t surprise me if I need to close the shop in a month or two'' 

Hearing those words left such a bitter feeling of unfairness in my chest. His product was good and he clearly cared for his customers, he spent most of the first week fixing the place and making it as beautiful as he could afford as well as perfecting new recipes, but I knew he was right. People don’t trust too much in newcomers or strangers around here, especially when it comes to buy and sell. Yet, I thought it was such a waste of potential! Part of me thought I started falling in love with his adorable face at that moment; not because he was feeling lost, but because I knew I wanted to help him no matter what. I wanted him to keep that beautiful smile of his forever, and I wanted for him to live his dream as he wanted since forever. 

At that moment, the bell on the door rang. Dajav wiped his face quickly with my napkin and tried to pull his best smile, I didn't notice I was crying too so I cleaned my face with my sleeves, not caring about how such a vulgar gesture that was before facing the unexpected customer.

An older-looking woman entered the shop, wearing a big hat with flowers and an elegant walking cane. I recognized her from the Tea Club I often attend to spend my evenings on Fridays. I have spoken little with her and more with her daughter Ann, however, the fancy jewelry she was wearing was enough for me to recognize her, and I knew she was one of the biggest sources of gossip in town. “Pardon me, is it open?” she asked in her usual polite tone. 

Dajav nodded eagerly. “Yes! How can I help you this evening, lady?” He asked with a smile on his face.

She laughed, trying to hide her smirk. “Oh, you’ll have to forgive me but I just couldn’t help my curiosity when I saw Lord Bradbury’s precious only daughter come so often here” she giggled looking right at me hiding behind the man. How many times has she seen me entering the shop? Has she been spying on me?! She turned to Dajav and smiled mischievously. “It’s actually very rare to see someone open a new business around here, so I couldn't help my curiosity'' she turned back to look at me. ''Tell me, sweetheart, do you know him?”

At that moment, I felt like I wanted to run knowing I wouldn't get out of this shop without consequences, but as I thought about all the people speaking, an idea strike me like unexpected lightning in the middle of a clear day. “Actually” I grabbed hold of Dajav’s arm and looped my arm with his, getting close as you would do to a close friend. “I just came to visit my old friend in his new shop since he’s been working so hard lately! He’s so talented I wanted to support him after he arrived here” I responded with a pleased smile in my face. The lady frowned a little and searched for any suspicious expression in his face. I knew it was a bold move to try to manipulate the flow of information this way, but there was just so little I could do. He was so nervous that his tail wagging back and forth, his expression frozen in anything but my face. 

“Is that so?” The lady chuckled, seemingly pleased with my answer. “Well, I think the girls would appreciate a couple of pastries for our evening tea. What would you recommend?” 

‘’Oh!? We have raspberry and blueberry jam biscuits that are perfect for tea!’’ I blurted, already knowing what the women at the club usually likes.

‘’Very well. I’ll take a dozen, young man’’ and with that, she sat and waited.

He rushed to the back and I kept the lady company with some more casual talk, trying to buy him time believing he didn’t have anything ready for that evening. She was eager to know how did we met since it was well known I don’t go out that much. I invented a short story about how I met him at one of my childhood friend's birthday party and we’ve sent each other letters for years after that. He came back not so long after and we both said our goodbyes to the lady, who left with a satisfied expression on her face. After that, the shop fell into an awkward silence.

“So... is it just me, or we both got into something difficult?” He asked. I bit my lip not knowing what to say and worrying he would be mad at me for saying such a thing, but he only let out a nervous laugh. “Ah, we are in trouble aren’t we?”

“Yeah. But we can still try” I tried to reassure him, holding his hand. We sat and talked for the rest of the day, mainly trying to come out with a more convincing story in case any more old ladies wanted to know the details. Dajav was a little anxious since neither of us were good liars, so the nervousness would be something we wouldn’t be able to hide. We could only hope they would buy our story, and maybe, just maybe, it would give him a chance for people to start coming.

I knew I had to be at least honest with my parents. I could never keep anything from them, and the last thing I wanted was for them to find out through the gossiping on the streets. “Do you think they would go along with this?” He asked me, unsureness and I dare to say fear shone in his eyes.

I grabbed his massive hand which was so soft, so leathery, and still had flour in it. “I’m not sure. I don’t know how my father of all people would react but… I still need to try. I know that if I’m honest with them they’ll be able to understand. And I want to help you Dajav, I want to give you back all the smiles you have given to me these weeks” He smiled at me, yet the fear was still lingering in his eyes.

That night I talked to my parents.

Father enraged with the idea of me going to visit the shop just to meet alone with a man he didn’t know and refused to listen at first. Fortunately, my Zaza helped me calm him down and make him listen to what I had to say. At some point, I end up crying, apologizing for lying, and having to ask so much from them, but I couldn’t stop the web of lies now. I so desperately wanted to help Dajav and my Zaza saw that. They hugged me tight and told me they would convince my Father about doing something about and not to worry more than I needed.

I was grounded, obviously, and couldn’t visit the shop for the next week. I waited anxiously for the next free Sunday just so I could relieve my want to know how things were going with him and if the shop was even still there. Not even being able to go to the tea club meetings I was worrying that he had to handle this entire situation alone, but as my Zaza told me, I couldn’t spend all that time just worrying. All I could do was to pray and hope he’ll still be there.

* * *

When the day came I rushed to the shop with an eagerness I haven’t felt in years. I wanted to see him so badly that I ran with all my might, tripping once and dirting my skirts in the process. That didn't stop me though, I needed to see him again.

My surprise was huge when I opened the door and found all the tables inside occupied with people enjoying their pastries. The walls were painted a soft color, the windows had beautiful curtains with lace, and even the tables had tablecloths and a little vase with flowers. There was a long line in front of the countertop but Dajav wasn’t behind it, instead, there was another rakshasa; another tiger but smaller, leaner, and younger-looking attending the customers. I waited in the line taking my time to look around; the place looked so much tidier and the customers looked genuinely happy, and the smell coming from the kitchen was definitely from Dajav's pastries. I felt relieved realizing this must be he wouldn't have to go and give up. He didn't need to leave anymore. 

Finally, the line had moved enough that I was in front of the young rakshasa. “What would you like today, lady?” he asked me with an eager voice that reminded me a lot to Dajav. In fact, he looked like a younger version of him, the same stripes and pink nose. Could it be that he was a relative? 

“I- well, is Dajav too busy?” I tried to laugh my embarrassment out, it must have been weird to ask for a person when most people came there for pastries.

“Wait! Are you miss Eleanor?” The tiger asked me and I nodded. He opened the flip-up door and pulled me behind the counter, taking me back to the kitchen where Dajav was putting a tray in the oven. “Here’s your lady!” The tiger said before leaving to attend more customers.

Dajav looked at me and smiled broadly, attempting to hug me but stopping midway when he remembered that his hands were cover with flour. “I’ll give you a big hug but-“ I chuckled and rushed to him, hugging him by his broad waist not caring for the flour at all remembering that my skirts were dirty already. He returned the embrace and indeed, those big arms felt amazing around me. I could hear his heart pounding nonstop as I lay my head on his chest, he was so warm and cuddly I never wanted him to stop.

“I can’t believe there are so many people!’’ I said, feeling relieved after all the doubt roaming in my head. ‘’I wanted to know how were you doing but I couldn’t leave the house. But none of that matters, I’m so glad people finally see your talent!”

“All thanks to you!’’ he pulled two seats for us to sit, far enough from the heat of the ovens. ‘’People keep coming back for the taste but they first started coming because of what you said, now everybody comes and I’m busier than ever'' he served me a glass of hibiscus cold tea. ''it was a little weird when these ladies came to confirm their theories about how we met, how close we were, or how we felt about each other’’ he blushed when he said that. ‘’But somehow I manage to pull it out and more people started coming, especially the ladies from the Tea Club, children and families started to come to enjoy the sweets. I even had to hire another person to help me!'' he pointed to the door. ''The tiger you just saw is my nephew who had come to check on me, now he’s staying with me for the month”

Hearing that made me my chest feel warm. Last time I saw him he looked devastated, but that image was being erased from my memory the more I saw his beautiful smile and radiant eyes. 

Dajav shop started flourishing more and more with the months. People kept coming, he even started taking requests for large events. Zebu, his nephew, was just as sweet as him but ten times more energetic! I often had to wait for Dajav to finish the decorations on the desserts by the time I arrived at the shop, so he would often talk to me and ask how my day was going and which dessert he and his uncle were thinking about adding to the menu. I was still walking on thin ice with my parents, however, they no longer stopped me from coming to the shop on the other days of the week seeing how happy it made me. Maybe because my Zaza loved the sweets he baked, and even though my father would never admit it, he liked them too.

* * *

It's been two years already. Even though I'm no longer under that ''one-day-a-week'' rule, I still took every Sunday to spend it with Dajav. Over the years our bond has become a strong friendship; his skill getting better with the pass of the seasons and with me being more familiar to business management that's to my father's lessons. What we have is wonderful even if we are not changing the world, although sometimes... I wish we could be something more. 

But none of that matters now. Something was telling me that today was a special occasion. First, I had heard from Zebu that Dajav wasn’t going to open the shop for the day, but he insisted that I came anyways. In fact, Zebu _begged_ me that I came because he was going to come back to his momma’s house and was worried his uncle would feel a little lonely. Of course, I couldn’t say no to him. And secondly, Dajav had been talking about this new recipe for over a month, promising to be sweeter than anything he's ever made before and the sweetness would last a lifetime. How could I not be excited?!

Dajav came back with two plates on his hands. Hot steam coming from them and the sweetest smell I’ve scent yet. My mouth turned into water immediately.

‘’I’m trying a new recipe I found in my old book, I mixed a few odd ingredients that cost me a fortune to found but I am certain they'll be my new hit! And since you love the biscuits with jam and fruit tarts I thought you would enjoy more fruit desserts’’ He put a plate in front of me, the presentation is simple but the golden caramelization on the peaches looks delightful and the smell of cinnamon fills my senses with so many memories. ‘’I macerate them with golden rose water and grilled them with brown sugar’’

I took a generous bite, blowing slowly before biting since they were still a little hot. The sweetness of the sugar and the texture of the caramelized fruit taste wonderful, my mind immediately drifts to the memory of warm summer nights in front of a fireplace. The taste was magical and I wonder if the ingredients he was talking about were magical too? ‘’I can’t believe this is so good! So soft and sweet, it melts in my mouth!’’

‘’Why don’t you try this one?’’ he pointed to half upside down. I tried to break it with my spoon but it didn’t go through, I turn it over and found a little bag under it. Dajav just smiled and took it, gently placing it on my hand and gesturing me to open it. Inside the little sachet was a small but delicate ring with a little pale gem in the middle.

‘’Is this-‘’ I don’t have time to be surprised before he leans forward and places a gentle kiss on my lips. His whiskers are a little ticklish but I don’t have the strength to pull away, I want to keep lingering in the sweetness of our kiss so I put my arms around his thick neck, his fur was a little rough maybe for being in front of the oven for long periods of time, but I gladly run my hands through it earning soft moans from him.

He had to pull away eventually to catch his breath, both of our eyes lit with love and passion, like little flames of candles on a stormy night.

‘’Dajav’’ I whisper, my mouth still sweet from the sugar in the dessert and the sweetness of our kiss.

‘’I love you’’ he took hold of both my hands. ‘’I couldn’t have come this far if it weren’t for you. I thought so many times of giving up my dreams before coming here, this was the last chance I gave myself to dream big. And then you came to my life, first like a glimpse of hope, and then in the form of a wonderful miracle that to this day makes my days even brighter whenever I get to look at you’’

He grabbed the ring from my hands. ‘’I know I’m nothing but a humble baker with more dreams than real goals. I know I’m not more handsome than anybody else in the village. And my personality is nothing special either, I only have my pastries and sweets to offer, even if it's not much’’ he laughed nervously. ‘’But every time I see you come to the shop wearing that beautiful smile of yours, my knees go weak and my mind goes blank. I could never bake anything sweeter as you but I’m sure we can make something wonderful together. Of that, I’m truly certain. I’m sure I want to spend the rest of my life beside you, making you and more people smile with my sweets… if, you let me, of course’’

Sweeter? To me, not even the baked peaches taste sweet anymore compared to the words he’s saying. No, he has always been like this, always brighten up my day and making me smile with joy in my heart. I’ve only been able to smile this much because he makes my heart warm with tenderness and care, feelings I’ve never have for anybody in all these years after that first meeting. True, I’ve had seen many people as my father would allow me to meet, but nothing like what I feel for this man. He’s so much more than he gives credit to himself; he’s kind, generous, sweet, talented, funny, and sometimes a little stubborn too. But I like him… I’ve grown to love him too. My first love.

‘’Dajav’’ I press a kiss on top of his head. ‘’You mean so much to me. Not even I had any idea how much until now, so I’m glad you said it first’’

His ears flicker in an adorable way. ‘’So…’’

‘’Yes! Of course, I want to be with you too!’’

I can only remember the laughs of relief and joy and Dajav hugged me tight and cover my face with kisses. The next day he went to my house to meet my parents and ask for their blessing like a proper gentleman, I had to admit that he looked rather handsome wearing a suit and couldn’t help but imagine how he would be dressed during our wedding with beautiful attire for the occasion.

Of course, my father made it a little more difficult than it needed to be, almost not letting him talk and frowning all the time in a weak attempt to intimidating him. However, Dajav wasn't going to back off easily. My father asked him if he thought he was the right man for me.

''Eleanor taught me that miracles are real. And although I know I'm nothing compared in status, I will make sure that beautiful smile of her never disappears as long as I breathe. No matter what might happen or the obstacles life could put for us, I believe there's a future for us. A future in which we could work side to side, marvel at the big and little things of life, make the family even bigger, and eventually, grow old together''

My Zaza giggled and I blushed madly, deep inside I was utterly happy and had to restrain myself from jumping into his arms like a madwoman. I sighed in relief when the two of them shook hands and later hugged each other, my father now excited to have someone to call ‘son’ and eager to see what this future we will make would be. And honestly, I couldn’t wait either.


End file.
